


Cables

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Fight and Makeup, Fluff, Trapped in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: If it takes a broken down elevator to get the couple back together, then that's what'll happen.





	

Daniel made his way towards the elevator, pausing as he saw Peggy waiting as well. He braced himself, limping his way over.

Avoiding each other’s gaze, the two stood in complete, total silence.

“What’s the meeting about?” He said tersely, trying to break the uncomfortable tension.

There was about 5 feet between the couple, backs straight and voices curt, acting more like strangers as they waited for the elevator.

“Just a routine update. It’ll be something else you can ignore.” She answered, unable to contain an insult.

Daniel scoffed, tightening his grip on the crutch in order to hold back his remark, not wanting to make their situation any worse.

A week ago, the husband and wife fought, and hard. To be honest, he wasn’t really sure what they squabbled about, but since then, she’d been staying at the Jarvis’, and at work they were at each other's throats.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. They stepped forward at the same time and stopped, the space between them closing too much. She gestured forward, and he stepped in, melting into the corner as Peggy followed, pushing the button for the 11th floor and pushing her body into the opposite side.

Tense silence followed, both counting the sentence until the doors would open, freeing them from their prison.

Five seconds until the doors would open, and the elevator shuddered to a stop. They looked up from their sections of the floor, glancing at the ceiling and at each other. Peggy pushed the call button, waiting for maintenance to answer.

“Somethings up with the cables, ma’am, and we can’t run the elevator without risking your injury. We’ve got a team checking it out, but you better hunker down; it’s gonna be awhile.” The voice explained, static ending the call, along with a sigh from both.

So much for five seconds.

The silence continued, save for the slight rustling of fabric when the shifted, or the faint noise when Daniel slid down the wall to sit on the floor, not able to hold his weight on the prosthetic anymore.

And there they waited.

“You can sit, you know.” He finally told her, watching her shift her weight for the third time in just a few minutes. “It’s not like I’m going to use it in an argument against you.”

She glanced over, meeting his eyes for what felt like the first time that day. He thought for a moment that she really wasn’t going to take his advice, but then she slid down the wall, stretching her legs out in front of her.

They weren’t speaking, and they were still on opposite sides of the elevator, but at least they were on the same level now.

Minutes passed once again, both too prideful to make the first move, so instead Daniel watched her toy with her pant leg, winding a loose thread around her finger, and then unwinding it.

Her hand stopped moving, slowly flattening out until her palm was flat against her leg, and then she spoke.

“If only one of us had a deck of cards.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but nevertheless, he was glad to hear it.

“I used to carry a deck, in the army.” He watched as she focused on him, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth for the first time that week.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, feeling a faint smile spread to him as well. “Surprisingly enough, there was a lot of inactivity, leaving us all to just sit somewhere and stare at the ground. So at the first chance I got, I scrounged up a pack and kept them in my pocket.”

“Wish I’d thought of that.” Her smile grew bigger, and for a moment Daniel could forget the tension between them.

The conversation died, but the silence was a comfortable one, a dark cloud no longer haunting them. For the first time that week, they felt like a husband and wife again, and not high school couple that had a bad breakup.

“What else is there to do?” He asked, desperate to keep her talking and the dark cloud away.

“We could play truth or dare.” She suggested, turning her head fully towards him, her gaze on him and only him.

“Not exactly a lot of dares you can do in an elevator.” He countered.

She shrugged. “Truth or truth, then.”

They laughed, and he bit his tongue to hold back a cheer of celebration when she got to her knees, scooting over to his side of the elevator and plopping down next to him, the closest they’d been in what seemed like forever.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about my vows.” He ventured, their frivolous chat a great relief from the silence, but he wanted to clear the air between them as soon as possible. He just wanted his wife back, in their house, in their bed. Only way that was going to happen was by talking.

“Not the ones I said during our wedding.” He continued, glancing over to her. “But the ones I said to you during our wedding night. When we stayed up all night talking.”

“We did more than talk.” She chuckled, a smirk easing onto her lips at the memory.

“Well, yes, but there was at least some talking.” He defended before continuing on with the point of his story. “I promised you that I would say ‘I love you’ to you everyday, no matter what. Even if our lives were hectic, or if we were miles away or even if we were mad at each other, I would still say ‘I love you’. And looking back on these past eight days, I realize that I haven’t said it once.”

“To be fair, I haven't said it either.” He gaze fell to her hands, which fiddled with her blouse.

He could sense she had more to say, so he waited.

“I remember that night very well. Not just because it was our wedding night, but also because of those vows. They were the most real promises that anyone had ever made to me, and coming from you, I fell in love with you even more. Now, I realize, my love hasn’t diminished, even with our quarrel, and I regret not hearing those words from you as much as I regret not saying them.” She sighed, gazing at one of his hands on his lap before reaching her’s over, lacing their fingers together. “What I’m trying to say is that I love you… And that I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I can’t sleep without you there, and meals don’t taste right without you there to share them. So I hope you can forgive me, and that we can go back to where we were before.”

He kissed their joined hands, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. “I love you, Peggy. With all my heart and soul.”

She cupped his jaw and kissed him, long and sweet, wanting to make up for lost time. When they finally broke away, she ran her fingers through his curls, fixing them back into place. “I don’t have anything else today. Mind if we take the rest of the day off so I can move back in?”

“Well, we already played hooky on our first meeting, so we might as well.”

She chortled and kissed him again, inching closer to his lap until she was on it, legs swung over the side and her curves of her body nestled into the ones of his chest.

It was a while yet before the were rescued, but none of it really mattered. If a broken down elevator could bring him and Peggy back together, then he’d wait in one for all of eternity.


End file.
